


State of Delirium

by Tizri



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Issues, Hypnosis, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Mood Swings, Multi, New Starts, Odd Symbiote, Original Character(s), Other, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Stubborness, Tentacles, Violence, all the milk and chocolate, goo, sassy symbiote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizri/pseuds/Tizri
Summary: Ok, so I am new to writing fanfiction but I really want to give this a try. The premise is that there were more Symbiotes in the cargo and one of them may escaped the crash site in confusion before The Life Foundation showed up. This story includes my original character Penelope Castello, Pip to her friends back home and an Original Symbiote named Delirium. Pip is a professional food critic who is moving to San Francisco to get away from family drama, and finally write her cook book.





	1. Pip and the Symbiote

_Pip's thoughts_  
_**Delirium thoughts**_  
**Delirium Speaks**  
**Both Speak**

A fiery ball of damaged spacecraft barreled down to earth, the impact booming for miles. Thick flames spread through the area but unbeknownst to anyone, the cargo was one case lighter. A container holding a unique life form gathered from far beyond our world had been crushed on impact, the being inside panicked at the flames and did the only thing one could do in such a situation, run.

 _ **“Burning! Fire! We must get away!”**_ the symbiote thought frantically as it controlled the little tree shrew to run as fast as the little body could carry it. The symbiote continued running as far away from the crash as possible, soon enough its host was already reaching its end. Looking around it saw lights nearby and scurried towards them. Bursting out of a bush, it looked around to see more potential hosts. 

He sees a short blond haired man walking away from a stall, its the closest being and it looks strong enough. The shrew scurries over and goes up the mans pant leg, surprising the man as the Symbiote jumps hosts. The man stumbles for a moment, a dead rodent falling out of his pants leg. Grimacing and righting himself the man hurried back to his lodging for the night. 

Grateful that it was his last day abroad before he and his business partner returned home. Delirium tried to speak to his host, the man outright denied that he existed, and swallowed a few pills which caused them to pass out. Delirium knew from reading the mans mind that to announce his presence further would cause his host to alert others. So Delirium waited.

Two days later, the man was getting off the plane. He sighed tiredly, feeling sick but happy to be back in his hometown. He wiped his brow again, the shakes were back so he staggered to the bathroom to splash water on his face. Delirium scoffed in the back of the mans mind, this host wasn't strong enough and he wasn't going to last much longer. The mans vision waivers and he stumbles toward a sink. Splashing water on his face didn't seem to help. He fell backwards as he heard Deliriums voice in his head. _**“Sorry about this. Thanks for the ride though.”**_

“Whose there?!” the man demanded, looking around the empty bathroom. He cursed himself, in his rush he had entered the women's bathroom by mistake. He tried to stand only to feel another wave of dizziness wash over him. Putting his hand over his face the man tried to get past the fog suddenly filling his mind. Delirium was going to pick up his host to go find a new one, but before he could, someone burst into the bathroom. 

A short, curvy woman with short black hair. She saw him and rushed over, her big green eyes welling with concern. She had blood dripping out of her nose painting her pale freckled skin and her top lip red. Delirium smiled inwardly this human was his ride out of here.

Stepping off of the plane and into the busy airport, a plush young woman in jeans and a gray tee-shirt stretched. Keeping a firm hold on her purse she hummed, the sound barely heard over the many voices chatting around her. What a busy day to be at the airport. She was thankful her uncle had taken the liberty of moving her stuff to the apartment ahead of time. She couldn't imagine wanting to move boxes after such a long plane ride. She checked her purse and her phone. No new messages, which was good. 

As she walked toward the exit someone rushing to catch a plane slammed into her, the large man knocking her over and into a wall not looking back as he ran towards his goal. She glared after him, then shook her head, picking up her purse as she rose to her feet. She felt heat dripping from her nose, and after touching her hand to the spot confirmed her bloodied nose. Holding her nose to try and prevent dripping her hurried to the bathroom. 

Upon entering she saw a man lying on his back, softly muttering to himself. She rushed over, “Oh my god are you OK?!” she asked looking him over, his skin looked slick with sweat and as his hands moved from his face he only looked sicker.

“Oh geez should I g-get a doctor?” Pip asked frantically her stutter acting up due to the stress, reaching for her phone.

 _ **“No. I do not need one.”**_ The man responded with a low rumbling voice. He looked her over appraisingly, much to her confusion. Her brows furrowed together in concern.

“Well then, what d-do you need? You look really sick and I-I-I need to know how I can help...”

The mans lips moved but she couldn't hear what he said. She leaned closer, “Sorry wha-what did you say?”  
He whispered again hoarsely and reached out his hand, she grabbed it and leaned closer to catch his words.

 _ **“I hope you don't die as well.”**_ She froze as she finally heard the words, she felt his hand glide weirdly over hers, his head flopped to the side as his body went limp. The labored breathing gently halted and she came to her senses, she pulled away and gave him shake.

“H-Hey! Hey! D-d-don't die on me!” She only knew the Heimlich maneuver. Panicked she ran to the door, shouting out the door. “ SOMEONE CALL 911. I THINK HES D-D-DYING!” This alerted airport security and several other people. One of them started giving him CPR while one of the security guards contacted an ambulance. 

By the time it was all over, the man, who she found out was named James Moore, was declared dead. From what she was told, he had just returned home from abroad. They were going to look for his next of kin but had trouble finding any family. She had asked what caused him to die, and was told that from the yellow of his finger nails it looked like acute kidney failure. After checking her over as well the paramedics and the police told her she had done all she could and to go home and rest. Her ride home was quiet, her mind filled with confusion and sorrow.

 _'Who was he? Why was he so sick? What did he mean?'_ questions swam in her head as she walked up the stairs to her apartment. Digging the key out of her purse, she entered her new home for the first time. After locking up, she looked around, her uncle should be an interior designer because he had already unboxed her stuff and made the place look like home. She walked around, finding her bedroom easily, kicking her shoes off and falling asleep.

She woke with a start, a swearing she heard a deep growling sound. She heard it again and her hand when to her stomach. She wasn't skinny due to her profession but she wasn't exactly fat either and she loved her job, so she could always exercise. She got up and went to the fridge, but remembering that she had just moved in, she had no food yet. She got phone and found the number to a nearby pizza place, placing a order for delivery and paying for it online.

Her stomach growled again, dam why was she so hungry? She was starting to feel really sick too, maybe she caught a bug. Pip thought about the man who basically died in her arms, she shuddered.  
_'Man, should I shower after being that close to a dead guy....'_ she shuddered before getting up and heading to her bathroom and hoping in the shower.

Still weak after a quick cold shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and checked her cell phone. The tracker read that the pizza was still out for delivery. She grumbled and set her phone down. Going into the bedroom she dropped the towel. After throwing on a night gown she wandered over to the AC, she was super hot so she lowered the temperature. Walking to the living room she went to sit down on the couch, leaning back and closing her eyes for a moment.

 **“HUNGRY”** shouts a rumbling voice, the sudden voice causing her to jump up and look around.  
“H-who's there?!” Pip called called out uncertainly looking around. She went to the kitchen and grabbed the broom, wielding it like a weapon as she searched the apartment for intruders. “I'm warning you! I'm armed!” she bluffed, doing a double check of each room. Even going as far as to check the shower for intruders. She sighed when she found nothing, setting the broom down next to the sink. She stared at her clammy scared face in the mirror, then started laughing at herself. A laughter that wasn't her own, a deep bassy laugh thundered in her head and made her quiet.

 **“Yea, this is fun, but stop freaking out now.”** She was still staring at her reflection, watching in growing horror as the reflection warped. Purple veins creeping up her face as her eyes turned milky and jagged teeth grew out of her mouth. Her hand flew up to her face, nothing had changed on her physically but her reflection continued to shift, growing into a huge gooey looking monster. 

The thing was terrifying, teeth jagged and jutting out of a Cheshire grin. Milky white eyes watched her with amusement, contrasting against its inhuman skin. The skin, shifting a light to dark purple looked like it was made of slime or something. She moved her hand to her forehead, closing her eyes and shaking her head, “This can't be real... Maybe I am sick.” she said to herself looking back at the terrifying reflection.

 **“Nope.”** The thing in the mirror replied matter of factly, making her blink a few times, still trying to figure out what was going on. **“Not sick, We would know if you were.”**

“You're not real,” she shouted, holding her head on both sides and shrinking to the ground and whimpering, “I must be going crazy...”

 **“Damn, don't be such a downer.”** The voice rumbled softly, **”You memories tell us you are much more open minded and fun than you are acting right now.”**

Pressing her fingers to her ears, she tried to will this delusion away, Thinking with all her might that its not real. She heard the voice make a disapproving hiss in her head, and to her shock her hands lowered on their own. **“You need to eat, you will feel better.”** the voice suggested.

The sudden ring of the doorbell, startled her but her body moved on its own. Something lifting her up and marching her to the door. Opening it up to see the pizza guy.

 **“Oh, he looks tasty!”** the voice rumbled excitedly causing her to jump back.

The man smirked at her, taking a step into the doorway, “Everything OK toots?”

She rubbed her temples and stumbled to the counter to get her wallet, “Oh...yeah, one second. Just let me get your tip.”

She heard the thing in her head growl, just as she her the door shut and lock. Turning around to see the man had discarded the pizza on the ground and was approaching her and leering perversely. He was padded his crotch, “I got a tip right here, toots, with your name on it.”

“What the-” She clamored backwards, backing into the couch. Anger and fear pulsing through her, the voice in her head growled threateningly, the sound so loud it sounded like it was real. 

The man stopped and stared at her in confusion, shaking his head before continuing to get closer. “That's one hell of a cough toots.”

He was closing in, she had backed into a corner. Picking up her TV remote she threw it at his head, and missed.

 **“Really? That's your attempt at defense?”** the voice criticized the sound of it turning exasperated, **“That's it, I'm not letting such a promising host get damaged just because she's in denial!”**

The man grabbed at her, she flailing backwards as he roughly grasped her wrist, “Come here you little-” before he could finish the sentence, her body was quickly encased in some sort of deep purple goo. The sight of it causing him to recoil as the small sickly woman in front of him was completely covered in the stuff, her shape expanding up to loom over him. The monster standing in front of him, grinning wolfishly, taking a step towards him as the man cowered backwards.

 **“What's wrong 'toots'?”** The monster's rumbling voice soaked with amusement as it snickered at him, the man trying to make a dash for the door. Purple tendrils snapping out to wrap around his mouth and torso as it pulled him back to it. **“Thanks for the meal.”**

A few blood droplets had spattered on the wooden floor, there was no other trace of the man aside from that as the purple receded leaving her standing in terror.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!” she said, hurrying to grab peroxide and paper towels to clean up the mess, muttering to herself in panic as she flushed the paper towels.“So this is real? Holy Shit... What was that thing?"

 **“Calm down. You should sit and enjoy our pizza.”** the voice suggested as she started to pace the floor. She decided that might be a good thing, so she walked over, grabbed the pizza and went to the couch.

Taking a slice of pizza and a deep breath she asked, “Who and What exactly are you?”

**“I am Delirium. I have chosen you as my host.”**

“Delirium? Like.... crazy? Host? Please explain.” She exclaims in desperate confusion.

**“OK, so think of it like this.” he tendrils out of her shoulder, forming a face for her to talk to. “Our kind are not of your planet, we came here on a ship but our big stupid leader took over one of your people and crashed their ship. Others of our kind where on the ship but we think they all died, our kind are vulnerable to fire and high frequency sounds. We can see into your mind, your memories and know that you are ideal to be our host. In short, We need your body to live on this planet, in return will heal and protect you. That is the deal.”**

“So your an alien parasite?” she asked taking a bite of the pizza.

 **“NO, you will apologize right now!”** He growled at her angrily flashing his teeth.

“Oh hell!” she dropped the slice in surprise. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend.”

 **“OK then..”** Delirium settled back down, snatching up the dropped slice and eating it, apparently liking the taste and wiggling into the box for another slice.

“Soooo, your an alien...” she says as she picks up another slice before asking her question. Delirium nods and chomps another slice. “How do you know English?”

He swallows the piece in his mouth, then grins up at her, **“I know several languages due to my first host knowing English, Spanish, Mandarin, and French. He failed med school and was struggling with his job at a pharmaceutical company, He was quite interesting really, too bad he wasn't compatible. Such a waste.”**

“Wow he sounds pretty cool, maybe you can introduce me to him some day?” she asked, strange feelings of calm sweeping over her as she ate more pizza until is was gone.

Delirium made a coughing sound and in a guilty tone replies, **“You already met him.”**  
“Oh?”

 **“You tried to save him at the airport. Your attempts were unsuccessful.”** He shrunk a little seeming sad about it.

“Y-you mean?!” she stuttered with anxiety he nodded, “Were.... were you the reason he d-died?”

 **“Yes, but I do not like my hosts dying. It is senseless. The man would have tried to destroy me if I had alerted him, and I needed to eat. I ate the organs that seemed less important but still he was not strong enough.”** he explained, the tone of his rumbling voice sounded troubled.

She stared at Delirium in panic, “Are you.... Are you g-g-going to eat my organs t-too?”

He looked back at her in shock, shaking his head vigorously, **“You are too good a match to waste. Allow me to feed when I need and I assure your organs safety.”**

“Feed?” She says blankly, “You mean like... Oh my god. I ate a guy!” The memory of them eating the man flashed into her head and she gagged, almost throwing up at the memory. **“We ate a guy..”** Delirium corrected, **“but do not dwell on such things, he intended to harm you. As my host I had to protect us, his mistake made him our meal. I trust you will forget soon enough.”**

The memory that was being quickly pushed back into her subconscious. She shook her head in confusion.  
“We cant just eat random people! That's evil!” She all but shouted, the hovering face regarding her tilted slightly.

 **“Who should we eat then?”** the question was genuine, he seemed willing to compromise.

“Evil people. People who hurt others intentionally. Never innocent or good people. If your gonna use my body as your personal Chauffeur then I get to say who you can eat OK?”

 **“OK,”** He agreed heartily, peeking back into the pizza box. **“It is empty, Pip.”**

“Oh, how did you- wait” she stopped mid sentence remembering that he can look into her memories, she sighed, “Geez, I haven't been called Pip in a long time.”

 **“I know.”** he replied, slinking back into her skin, **“You should buy food tomorrow so we can eat faster when we hunger.”**

She stretches, “Yea, but how about we get some sleep? It's been a big, terrifying day and I am exhausted.”

 **“Then sleep, perhaps bonding to you will be less stressful if you go to sleep.”** she nods, her eyes already getting droopy. Putting the empty pizza box on the coffee table, she headed to her bedroom, flopped on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Social Etiquette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Delirium gets a nickname, Pip buys a whole cake and Someone has to explain Sexuality to an alien symbiote.~

_Pip's thoughts_  
**_Delirium thoughts_ **  
**Delirium Speaks**  
** Both Speak **

The sound of a car honking outside and her neighbors keys clinking noisily as they locked up and ran out the door, thumping down the stairs made Pip groan in annoyance. Her eyes cracked open to glance at the alarm clock. She noticed it had been put on snooze, and it was already past noon so she decided to get up. Groggy, she crawled out of bed, rubbed her eyes and stretched out tiredly. She threw on a set of clean clothes, then tied her hair back in a short ponytail. She dragged herself to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for the day. The nightmare she had last night returned to her mind, she shuddered dismissing it quickly as she went to brush her teeth and hair, and generally got ready for the day.

As she put down her brush, her gaze glanced over the broom. It was right where she left it in her dream, not by the fridge where she knew her uncle had put it. She froze, eyes blinking rapidly in disbelief, her heart skipping a beat at the realization that it might not be a dream. **“Oh, calling us a dream? Our name is Delirium! And we are unsure if we should the reference to us being a dream as compliment or simply another testament of your stubborn denial.”** The voice from her “dream” quipped in response to her thoughts, causing her to flinch. Grabbing the broom, she went to put it back in the kitchen, seeing the pizza box triggered some very upsetting memories of eating a man alive.

“So...uh...I-I- Woah..” Pip wasn't sure how to react but an overwhelming sense of calm and giddiness started to flow over her causing her to sigh in mild relief. Her mind seemed to fog over as if she were intoxicated. “I don't know what you did, any sane person would be freaking out right now...why do I feel so nice? Whatever you are doing, can you tone it down so I can think straight?”

**“We have increased levels of Oxytocin and Serotonin, along with balancing out the other hormones in your system to make adjusting to my presence easier. Also, we are hungry.”**

She shook her head and reached to pick up her phone, “Well, tone it down. I don't need a perma-high clouding my judgment.”

 **“Ok then,”** The giddy calm feeling ebbed away a bit, giving back her clarity of thought yet the blissful feeling lingered pleasantly. **“Now what about food? That Pizza stuff was good.”**

Pip pulled up the calendar app on the phone, she noted that tomorrow she had already planed and reserved a table to eat at a luxurious French restaurant called Atellir Crem. She was thankful that she had enough to cover the costs of such a place among other things, Pip smiled mournfully and thanked her dad in the back of her mind for leaving her with more than enough to live comfortably.

 **“Confusing. The thought of the food made you think of this father person. You are hurting thinking of the father person but thinking about him with fondness. We do not quite understand.”** Delirium prodded, his rumbling voice dripping with confusion. 

“He passed away last year, I loved him dearly, and it hurts that he's gone...” she explained her voice dropping with sadness.

 **“The memories of him tell us you were close to your paternal caregiver. We understand the hurt now.”** She felt the happy feeling again, as he flooded her body with hormones a small awkward smile spread on her lips.

“This feeling again...Is this your attempt to cheer me up?” She asked a little surprised that this alien living on her was trying to show sympathy.

**“We understand the hurt, but not how to help.”** Delirium grumbled unhappily, distressed by his inability to help his host.

“Eh, no one really knows how to help in these situations” she sighed, “Thanks for caring though.”

 **“You're our host,”** he replies matter-of-factly, **“Of course we care.”** He growls and takes control of her body, marching to her bedroom to grab her purse and put on her tennis shoes. **“We are hungry Pip, and your kidney is beginning to look very tasty..”**

“H-hey! I thought you weren't going to eat my organs!” she bent over to scold her torso. 

**“That was if you kept us fed.”** He retorted, the threatening rumble of his voice causing her to shiver in a little more than fear, causing her to blush.

“Ok, ok, geez. We can go grab something right now.” She hastily pocketed her phone, grabbed her keys and purse and rushed out the door, locking it before she left. 

**”Pip, your heart is racing, We did not mean to scare you that badly.”** his voice echoed low in her head, sounding a bit apologetic.

She hoped no one outside would notice the blush still on her face, as she darted down the stairs and out of the apartment building. A look to the left, and one to the right. She wasn't good at directions, so she knew to remember landmarks. Around her was a gruffy looking street, even though she could afford the best apartment on this side of town, it still looked kind of sketchy. Aside from the apartment itself, she noted a certain tree, the street name and a dented red and silver fire hydrant, confident in her land marks she headed to the left. If she remembered correctly, the taxi had drove past a little place called Puddin's Bakery & Cafe, which sounded lovely. 

She could definitely go for some sweets. After a few minutes walk she had forgot about her perverse reaction to his threat and the impatient demands of Delirium asking for her to hurry only served to distract her further from it. Finally they arrived. The front of the restaurant looked cute, the structure itself looked a little old and the green paint seemed a little worn but the windows had the cutest logo painted onto them. The logo was a little gold striped cat sitting in a bowl, a whisk seeming to splash the fancy gold and brown text across the glass it read:

~Puddin's Bakery & Cafe~  
A Sweet Treat for Sweet People

She giggled at the cute logo before stepping off the grimy pavement and through the frosted glass door. The sweet smell of pastries, cakes and icing mixed with the earthy scent of coffee and the aroma of fresh bread lingered in the air pleasantly, she took a big whiff and grinned. She loved places like this because she enjoyed the smell of food almost as much as the taste.

 **“YEEESSS. SMELLS GOOD! TIME TO EAT!”** Delirium thundered in her head like an overexcited child.

“That IS why we are here D, now shush for a moment while we buy some food.” She whispered quietly, getting her wallet out of her purse. **“Why do you call us D? We are Delirium.”** he muttered uncertainly in her head. She looked around, the place seemed empty aside from the woman behind the counter and the sounds coming from the kitchen through doorway behind the counter

“It's a nickname, D is easier to say in a hurry.” She whispered under her breath trying not to seem crazy as she approached the woman at the counter with a shy smile. **D** made a grumpy **'humph'** noise in her head, the kind one makes when one isn't in the mood to argue.

“Welcome to Puddin's Ma'am. How may I help you?” the smart looking woman greeted her enthusiastically, her cheery voice and soft smile beamed with charm. Her hair was put in a braid which draped over her shoulder, the tips of which were streaked with bubblegum pink to bright purple all the way to mid braid. She looked Pip over patiently, amber eyes seeming to lock onto her for a moment as Pip stared back, causing Pip's cheek's to heat up and blush. Realizing they had both just gawked at each other, the woman gave her a soft smile and a wink, though her deep bronze cheeks flushed with blush.

“Yes, Hello uuh,” Pip tried to regain composure and glanced at the woman's badge, “Jocelyn.” She glanced over the menu, “yes I was wondering if you serve plain chocolate milk here?”

Jocelyn grinned, her eyes lighting up at that. She looked back at Pip cheerfully as if nothing had happened, “A woman after my own heart! We sure do! It has been a while since anyone ordered it though, motioning to the coffee machines and the donuts in the display case, “People usually come here for the coffee or the sweets. Sooo,” She wiggles her fingers at the cash register, “One glass of plain chocolate milk! Is there anything else I can get for you?”

Her body moved a few steps and pointed at a decadent looking chocolate cake with a slice already cut out, then at a few pigs in a blanket's, some muffins and a quiche, **“We want these”** D told her in her head, and Pip relaid the message in a less rude way. “I would like these to go please.”

Jocelyn repeated the order as she tapped it in, “So a slice of Double Chocolate cake, half a dozen kilted sausages, 4 chocolate chip muffins, a feta bacon quiche and a large chocolate milk to go? That sound about right?”

 **“Not a slice, we want that whole thing.”** D insisted.

“Can I buy what's left of the cake?” Pip asked reluctantly, causing Jocelyn to smiling warmly at her.

“No need to worry, I gotcha hun.” Jocelyn grinned and assured her as she rung her up and got the items together. “So, bringing someone some goodies or just got to get a sweet fix?” she asked Pip playfully as she had Pip run her credit card.

“Ah, you know how it is,” Pip replied trying to keep her cool even though she felt kind of awkward. “Just moved into town, stress of the move and all that.”

The woman nodded with understanding, “Boy, do I know that feeling...Hope you are settling in well.” She handed Pip two bags full of her purchased confections and a coffee cup filled with chocolate milk. “If you need some more goodies, or a chat feel free to come back anytime.”

Pip nodded politely and walked towards the door, trying to balance everything. Jocelyn rushed to open the door for her. “Be safe on your way home. It's a tough neighborhood.” she said quietly, genuine concern saturating her tone before she returned to work, the door creaking shut as she called out to you. “Thankyou Ma'am, Come again soon!”

 **”That was entertaining.”** D rumbled as he took control again and moved them into an empty alley. He had her chug the chocolate milk, literally purring at the sweetness. He ripped open a bag, having her eat everything but the cake like she was starving. **”You made us look foolish, as entertaining as it was. Perhaps let us handle her next time?”**

She coughed a little as he returned control to her, having her eat so quickly had irritated her throat for a moment. “Entertaining? That was awkward as fuck, and what the hell D?" She changed the subject, "Do you want me to choke to death? Because I need air even when shoveling food in my face...”

**“We needed it now and you were going to make us wait longer. You were breathing, you are fine.”**

“Well yea, but I wanted to enjoy this at home, not some dark smelly alleyway.” she grumbled.

 **“We are sated for now, we can enjoy the cake at home.”** he offered, trying to appease the angry host, she felt the blissful feeling start to drift in again. Pip shrugged, “Your right, and I guess its better than losing a kidney.” She picked up the trash, throwing it in a nearby dumpster. She grabbed the bag with the cake box inside, and meandered back home, She made sure to go the direction she came, using landmarks to guide her back.

She smiled, unlocked her door and stepped into her apartment. Putting the cake in the fridge, she flopped back onto the couch. “Finally home.” she sighed happily, reaching for the remote and turning on the TV. She changed it over to see if that reporter Eddie Brock was on, to her mild disappointment he wasn't so she changed it to the animal planet. 

She always enjoyed animal and nature documentaries. She and her alien counterpart sat for a while, watching a documentary about the life and social patterns of wolves around the globe. It had ended and was halfway through a new documentary about ants and their exoskeletons before she fell asleep. Delirium curling around her, shifting her body so it would not cramp, formed himself into a pillow and blanket and made sure she rested well.

She woke up on the couch, feeling rested. A glance around showed that D had not only dirtied a plate, the white porcelain slick with what looked like saliva and chocolate icing, but her laptop was open and sitting on the coffee table. She looked around more warily.

“D?” she asked sleepily, “Did you use my laptop?

D tendriled out of her shoulder, forming a little head to talk to her face to face, **“Yes, and We have figured it out Pip.”** he stated smugly.

She reached for the remote, muting it for a bit. His words made her curious, “Figured what out?”

**“We have figured out why you made us look bad at the cafe.”**

Her brow arched, “You are still thinking about that? I'm sure its nothing, so don't worry about it. Look I think they are going to talk about the rain forest next!” she said pointing at the TV, trying to distract him.

 **“No, we have figured it out.”** D insisted. **“The rise in pulse, sweaty palms and hormone production suggests arousal or fear, thoughts about her physical appearance and attractiveness implies that you wish to mate.”** D paused, **Yet we cannot find memories of prior mates in you memories, even though you have reached the sexually matured age for your species.** He slinks over and clicks the mouse. He points at several sites, one tab was a Youtube sex ed video, two other tabs were LGBT sites, three others were medical and scientific sites about human biology, but the five tabs he brought up on the laptop where straight up porn sites. Cheeks burning, she closed the tabs. 

**These documents say that humans can mate with multiple partners and even partners of the same sexual components and biology. We have searched reasons to why you would not have mated,”** he reopens the lgbt tab and scrolls down, **“the Asexual or Demisexual part of the LGBT Site would explain it, yet your memories show you have sexual attraction to humans of all sexes and yet did not pursue. Please explain.”**

Blush furiously heated her face, Pip shut the laptop and marched into her bedroom ranting. “I don't have to explain my love life to anyone! Not my family! Not my friends! Not even some alien parasite that can eat me from the in-inside ...the inside out..” She went to sit on her bed, eyes wide as she shivered in fear of having upset him.

His little tendril head nuzzled her cheek, **“Do not fear us, We know we can be a bit ignorant, but we only wish to help. We might be the only one who survived the crash, we are alone in this world. We have nothing here except for you. Do not fear us, Please.”** D sounded desperate, apologetic and mournful. Fragments of memory not her own popped into her head, isolation, glass shattering, fire, pain, panic. Loneliness, the first host rejected him so hard that after the first attempt at contact he had simply stopped trying to talk to him, opting instead to look for a new host. 

She saw herself leaning over, a feeling of hope filling her. When she snapped back to reality, she realized that had had been sobbing. Those feelings of mourning, loneliness, rejection, it shook her down to the core of her soul. Shaking she reached out to pet D on the head.

“I'm so sorry D...” She whispered to him.

**“We do not wish for you to suffer rejection. Nor do we wish to see you neglect your biological needs. Give us the word and we will help obtain Jocelyn.”**

She laughed then, tears still wet on her cheeks, “You silly little inkblot, just because I find someone attractive it doesn't mean I need to sleep with them.” She giggles, “I never thought I'd have the sex talk with an alien.”

He laid his tendril head on her lap, looking up for her to continue.

She took a deep breath, “Ok, so I am guessing the internet told you to the basics about sex, but what it might not tell you is that everyone experiences sexuality differently.” she petted him while talking, the action strangely comforting to them both. “I am definitely not ace, or demisexual. I consider myself Pansexual. You guessed right earlier, I am attracted to people regardless of their gender identity. Follow me so far?” 

D nods, **“We think so. ”**

“Good, so I am pansexual but also I am waiting for my soul mate before I have sex. I want my first time to be someone I love and someone who loves me.” she says dreamily, leaning back onto the bed. “I want it to be special, you know? Can't have something as special as that with some stranger.”

 **“Special.”** D agrees simply, purring as he sinks back into her skin, **“We believe we understand now.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hey sorry this was so late, i will update it more but i started a bunch of writing projects at once.~  
> ~I forgot how much writing makes me happy and got carried away~


	3. Cake and Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3:  
> In Which there is a time skip  
> Pip makes a split decision  
> and  
> D gets excited

Pip was enjoying yet another Sunday morning at Puddin's Bakery & Cafe, reading a fantasy novel and taking another bite of her third slice of chocolate cake this morning. Her life had been surprisingly peaceful lately. She had found it hard to believe it had been the later end of three months since her life had been turned completely upside down. Since D had entered her life. It had taken a lot of effort on both their parts to get use to each other and settle into a routine. 

It took her especially long to adjust, but she was finally at the point were she no longer was surprised when D would suddenly talk in her head, or take over her movements. After she managed to quell his want to eat people by saying he could only eat people that hurt others, things started to get better. She was starting to understand that he was just trying to survive and look out for her, even if he sometimes had a weird way of doing it. He was surprisingly amiable once she could get past his erratic and somewhat audacious nature. Not only that, but he seemed to be becoming more charming as time went on. Offering complements and unusually insightful advice, between his usual quips and sarcastic remarks. It seemed he enjoyed a lot of the things she liked to do as well.

To her surprise he enjoyed reading as much as she did, and when they read a book she could almost see the images described in it like a movie in her head. She rather enjoyed it now, but the first time he did it they were both shocked. She had been in bed one night reading her favorite book, Bram Stoker's Dracula. D had been unusually quite as she read, a feeling of contentment that was twice her own filling her as they enjoyed the book. She was at the scene where Dracula is finally killed, then she blinked and when she opened her eyes suddenly it was like she could physically see the scene. Images of the scene overtaking her vision as she opened her eyes. She had screamed and D had taken over her reflexively. By the time the image faded she found they had literally climbed up the wall. 

Apparently D didn't mean to do it and hadn't even known he could. She then suggested they try to do it again, with a less scary book. After several tries they managed to get it to do it again, D bringing the scene from her princess and the frog book to life before her eyes. After that, she tended to stay away from horror novels and drafted more towards the fantasy genre. It was over such novels that she and D had actually started to bond, emotionally. These days she viewed him as less of an inconvenience alien monster and more of a friend who always had her back.

She had gotten a part time job at a small convenience store, since unfortunately being a food critic in this town had been harder than she thought. She had run out of places to dine and write about fairly quickly. Her favorite place remained Puddin's for obvious reasons. It didn't hurt that she had made fast friends with Jocelyn, who she later found out preferred to be called Joey. They often talked about books, food and other stuff whenever Joey had time to chat. At first D had been trying to get her to flirt with Joey, constantly teasing her about how if she liked them she should try win Joeys affections. 

Around a month after Pip had met Joey she had stayed late on evening talking with them, the other customers had left and so they had sat at a table and chatted about the new book Joey had bought. It was a psychological horror novel, and by the way they talked it was very well written. Joey had even offered to lend it to her, and Pip very politely declined. After a few jokes about Pip being a marshmallow when it came to horror, we heard someone come in. It was a tall man in bikers leather, with a helmet under his arm. He had long raven hued dreads pulled back with a hair tie, his rich ebony skin glossed with sweat as he marched over. 

He had glared at Pip accusingly, and told Joey that he was there to pick her up and he'd wait outside. He had stomped out and they had hurried to lock up shop. Joey said goodbye and apologized for his rudeness before putting on her helmet and jumping onto the back ok the mans bike. Pip had felt a pang of sadness. Never did she consider that Joey had a boyfriend, and she didn't know why but she felt so guilty for it. D had changed after that night, no longer pushing her to flirt but becoming more and more agitated whenever she and Joey would chat. 

They were still friends, and Pip had gotten over the awkwardness of it surprisingly quick, but D appeared more hurt over the situation that Pip. It took her bribing him with more chocolate and books to keep with from making rude remarks when she was with Joey. Pip wasn't sure why he took it personally when it was her that was upset, and really Joey never did anything wrong. It wasn't as if Joey was not obligated to return her feelings, she had tried to explain to the butt-hurt Symbiote many times over.

She heard D make a cough sound to return her attention to her book, “Sorry about that.” she whispered under her breath, she hadn't meant to get lost in her thoughts again. She continued to read her book, resuming where she left off, she smiled as images filled her mind painting a scene of the last unicorn making her stand against the angry monster. Sparkling unicorns riding waves of the ocean and crashing onto the monster until victory was had and the evil was defeated. She continued to read the book enthusiastically, not noticing when she ran out of cake and Joey brought her a new slice. By the time she finished the book, there were seven plates scattered on the table, the tale tell leftover crumbs and icing telling her she had indulged in far too much cake.

With a sigh she closed the book and put it in her shoulder bag, grabbing her glass of chocolate milk and finishing it off. “Your love for sweets and books never ceases to amaze me Pip.” Joey laughed as they approached, “I'm glad you became a regular here, now I'll never have to worry about this place going under. Not with how much you spend here on cake alone! I'm surprised you don't have diabetes yet.”

Pip chuckled, feeling the symbiote inside her puff up at the implication that she would get sick, “Lets just thank the powers that be that I don't, and that I haven't gained a million pounds since moving here. The cakes just soooo addicting!” she exclaimed dramatically. The little cafe was mostly empty currently, the only other customers around were a couple who were too busy with their own conversation to mind her antics.

“Does that mean you want another slice?” Joey asked with a grin, taking dirty plates from the table.

 **“Oh yes! We should have another before we go!”** D said in her head excitedly, the thought of more chocolate always brightened his mood.

“No, as tempting as it is, I can't stay here and eat cake all day.” She said with a snicker, hearing D's disappointed sigh in her ear. “But, maybe I'll come back later tonight for round two, The Cakening.” she joked, causing D to fill with excitement and Joey to laugh at her joke. Joey was completely unaware of D and therefore unaware that the joke was made to make him feel better. 

“Would you like to see the damage then?” Joey asked playfully, they always referred to the bill after her sweet binges as collateral damage.

“Ya, lets see if I need to do dishes.” Pip said grinning, knowing full well it was going to be a lot to spend on breakfast, but she could cover it. Having the knowledge one can afford food and comforts is a wonderful feeling. Joey brought the bill and she paid it, leaving a hefty tip before she secured her bag. “I don't need the change, I'll catch you later, Joey.” she called out as she walked to the door and headed out.

 **“Why did we leave so early? We have nothing planed today, we could have had more cake.”** D asked with a gloomy inflection.

She held her cellphone up to ear as if she were on the phone, so if anyone saw her talking she wouldn't look like a crazy person, “Well, split second decision. We do the same thing every Sunday, we sit at Puddin's, eat sweets and read, no offense but did you want to do something else? Something fun that doesn't have to do with food?”

 **“You want us to choose?”** D asked in a uncertain tone.

“Yeah, whatever you wanna do. Lets have you choose for once!” Pip offered. It would be fun to let him take the lead for once, and see what he'd do when not in protect mode. He filled them with a warm giddy feeling and she giggled.

 **“Can we take over for a bit?!”** he asked excitedly, the question catching her off gaurd. He never asked, usually he just took over whenever he needed to protect them. **“This is different. This time we would take over form recreation, not survival.”** D replied to her thoughts.

She gulped, thinking of all the mayhem he could cause if he wanted, “But...”

 **“Pleeaase Pip, you said whatever we wanted!”** D begged like a child begging for a new toy.

She nodded in agreement, “I did say that.” then thought about his love of eating other humans, “I'm going trust you not to go on a killing spree, ok?”

 **“Thank you for your trust.”** He purred and started to move her body like a puppet, making her put away the cell phone and cut down an alley way. He didn't turn into his tall guy form, simply content to move through her. She started to feel a bit distant, the giddy feeling clouding her consciousness. He was walking her through alleys that she would normally avoid and she briefly wondered if she would regret letting him have the reigns. Thoughts were getting sluggish. Her vision was tinting hues of purple and she drifted off as if she was falling asleep. She was faintly aware of her feet coming to a stop before she blacked out.


	4. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -I'm dealing with health problems, and was foolish enough to try and write 5 long winded fan fictions at once.-  
> ~ Please Excuse Delays in chapters and Shorter chapters~

Pip slowly awoke to the sound of D purring into her ear. The warm softness of her bed and the low purring in her ear almost made her fall back to sleep. Almost. "D, buddy, what time is it...?" She muttered groggily, lazily unwilling to open her eyes.

**"It is 3:27 pm."**

Pip's eyes shot open, "Oh FUUCK I'm late for work!" she shouted and jumped out of bed frantically running around to get ready. She stopped dead in her tracks and felt D take over, walking her back to the bed and sitting her down. That calm overwhelming gidy feeling washed over her, she sighed and tried to resist the lull he was pushing her into, "D, what the hell are you doing."

Delirium tendriled out and formed a face to look at her, he looked rather proud, **"Do not worry, we called in to work for you. You are not late, you have three days off. T-"**

"Why did you do that?!" She ground out in aggravation.

D stumbled with his words for a moment, **"Well, uh... hmmmm... We....We wished to.... uh..."** his normal confident voice dripped with what she recognized as the same anxiety that she fought with in social situations.

She took in a deep breath and let it out, letting him calm her which in turn seemed to calm him down. "Ok D, take a second and then explain yourself." she crossed her arms and waited.

D nodded, then took a breath as well, **"We only wanted some time to ourselves. Just the two of us. No work, no shopping, no _Joey_. We believe the term is Stay-cation."**

"But what abo-"

 **"We acquired enough food in preparation, do not worry."** he assured her, knowing her questions before she could finish them.

"Did yo-"

 **"Yes, they have someone covering the shifts. No one will worry, you shouldn't either. We will take care of us."** he said with a purr and nuzzled her face.

"Well... Fine..." She sighed deeply, sagging in defeat. Then she remembered the agreement from the day before, "So did you just spend all day yesterday preparing this?"

 **"Uh, Yes... We did."** D admitted hesitantly, she got a distinct feeling that something was up with that answer, but she let it slide.

"So, I take it you planned out this 'Staycation'. How far back did you plan it?"

D chuckled, **"It was a split second decision."**

Pip rolled her eyes, "Copy cat." 

D purred louder and wrapped around her like a scarf, **"You like cats, you think they are cute and lovable. We will take that as a compliment."**

She giggled and reached to pet him like a cat. Smiling softly as he leaned into her petting. He was so cute when he was like this, she couldn't hold it against him for wanting a few lazy days at home. The sounds of purring warmed her heart and she found herself reclining back onto the bed, petting her symbiote affectionately and drifting back to sleep. 

~THREE HOURS LATER~

Pip awoke yet again to purring, but she was not in her bed. Blinking in at her reflection in the mirror she realized she was in the restroom, D brushing her hair gently and purring. He was just arms and hands coming out of her shoulders, brushing her hair as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

Looking at herself, she wasn't even in her pajamas anymore. She was in a cute dress that she didn't recognize. It cut off just above the knees, was a soft lavender color, with ribbons, white lace, puff sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. Looking down she saw she had on lacey white stockings and cute but thick heeled shoes that matched the dress, with cute bows on them. She blushed when she recognized the style. It was her secret, she loved Lolita fashion with all her heart, but she was just too big of chest among other places to feel comfortable spending money on something she wouldn't ever wear.

D stopped brushing her hair and grumbled in disappointment, **"You don't like it. We thought you would..."**

A painful pang of guild hit her like a truck, "It's not that D, I love it! Really!"

 **"We are confused again. You are both happy and upset?"** he sighed.

"It's not that I'm upset exactly, just well. I guess surprised? A bit apprehensive. This fashion is quite expensive, where did you get it? I hope you didn't use the emergency funds on something like this!" she warned.

**"Of course not, We are not stupid you know!"**

"Well then, can you tell me how you got these? Now that I'm thinking about it, you said you bought food too. What money are you using to get these things?" She crossed her arms.

 **"We already said we didn't! Stop thinking we are using your 'hard earned money'! We can hear your thoughts, Remember?!"** he huffed, **"We just try to respect your privacy by not responding to every thought."**

"Could you just answer the question?" she huffed back.

**"We obtained our own money, and bought things that way. Can we drop it now?"**

"That doesn't explain how you got the money." she said in aggravation, surprised that he wasn't trying to use his calming thing on her as usual.

 **"Look, We promised not to kill anyone while we were out, and we kept that promise. Can't you just..."** he slammed the brush down on the ledge of the sink and the arms retracted back into her, leaving no physical trace that he was there. **"Can't you just trust us?"** he cried out mournfully. Her thoughts drifted to her family states away that had been notorious for using her and stealing from her at any given chance.

D growled, "We are not THEM."

Pip shivered at the growl and deepened tone, "I d-didn't think y-you were..."

 **"Then why should you be paranoid? Comparing us to them is insulting. Yes, we are using you to survive, but at least we are not the parasites. They were. Not us. WE at least, can provide and protect."** he sighed forlornly, **"Which is what we were trying to prove with all this."** Delirium had been ranting, but by the end, his words softened to an exasperated tone. **"Hosts are always so confusing to us. We are not good at connecting with our hosts, unlike most our kin. Perhaps that is why we were viewed so poorly by them, despite our abilities. Keeping a host has always been so hard for us."**

"I'm really sorry D, that was unfair of me... You have been very sweet to do all this, I suppose I'm just no good at accepting nice gestures. Can you forgive me?" She spoke softly and genuinely, hugging her arms around her in an attempt to hug him comfortingly. He understood the gesture and let out a low chuckle.

 **"We forgive you. We know you did not mean to be cruel, after all we know you don't have a mean bone in your pretty little body."** He chuckled again, it ended in a rumbling purr, **"Pip, May we try something?"**

To prove she trusted him, she answered immediately, "Sh-sure thing!" she agreed hastily, her voice wavering a bit from the crying spell. She felt the faint tale tell tingle as the arms re-emerged from her shoulders, hands snaking out to grab the sides of the sink in a death grip. She felt another ghost like tingle at the base of her skull and it spread all the way down to the bottom of her spine as his darkly iridescent purple hued form pulled away from her body.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she screamed, her main fear was that he was going to leave her and die.

 **"We won't die."** he grunted with effort as he continued to focus, **"Now, Hush for a moment, and just trust us."**

She held her tongue, they had just finished a argument about trust. She wanted to trust him, and even though she was scared for his safety she stood still and trusted he knew what he was doing, even if she didn't. She cringed as she watched him practically tear himself from her, not in pain, but anxiety.

By the time he had finished, he was towering over her, on legs of his own. Or it would seem. He was still connected, thin but strong tendrils connecting the two from the back of her legs. They were lax and malleable enough to allow movement for them, he could probably walk the whole living space without her noticing the tethers move. They were also strong enough to pull him back to her in moments if needed. He was still mostly inside his host, but now he could be more than a voice in her head to her. It was harder to read her thoughts while safely maintaining this sate and it was dangerous for him if exposed to any high frequencies, in this state he was extremely vulnerable but he figured it was a fair trade. She had wanted to comfort him when he was upset, and well, lets just say he really wanted that hug. He grinned down at her, his monstrous grin meaning to look charming, but came off as a little bit intimidating.

Pip shivered involuntarily at the silvery fangs grinning at her in the mirror, she reached a hand behind her to see if it was just the reflection again. Her eyes went round as dinner plates as her fingertips met the lower part of his abs. Snapped her hand back and spun to face him, looking up at his imposing form. Both of his clawed hands still gripped the sink, which meant his arms were on either side of her. She glanced at them, how could something look so strong and muscular but so fluid at the same time? 

She looked back up at him. Damn he was tall, even hunched over as he was. She guessed if he straightened he was probably around two feet taller than her. She knew it was D, she knew he wasn't going to hurt her but she couldn't help it. She was trembling like a rabbit caught by a wolf.


	5. Something Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pip discovers feelings and D is a very good boi.

D was all too aware of the shivers emanating from his host. He wasn't sure why she was shaking, the lack of communication in this form was bothersome but the veiw before him made up for that. She looked absolutely adorable in the outfit they picked and seeing her from this perspective was a treat all of its own. Still, D needed to know. **"Pip, why do you shiver like that? Are you cold? Hungry? ....Scared?"**

D's concerned voice soothed her a bit, "Just a bit shocked honestly... I didn't know you could do that."

**"We did not know we could either. We merely wished to see if we could... Now, where were we?"** He chuckled and scooped her up. He was surprisingly gentle for someone of his size, and the way he cradled and hugged her close while he purred just melted her heart.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she returned his embrace. It was off not feeling him in her head like normal but when she closed her eyes she could almost imagine that he was just a normal person. All be it, a tall, burly and somewhat damp person but a person no less. 

She hadn't realized they had moved until he carefully sat her down in a chair at the dinner table. The table was covered in dishes that had all her favorite foods, there was two wine glasses filled with amber liquid and two battery powered candles to set the mood. Soft music played in the background, compliments ofher laptop.

She couldn't stiffle her giggled when it hit her. This was like the set up from that one date scene in that movie she had watched a while back, with the exception of being in her home and having battery powered candles. She wondered if he truly understood the concept of romance at all. 

He had wanted to do something nice for her, but this? This seemed more special than what she had expected. He looked at her and tilted his head at her giggles as he went yo sit down across from her. She put her hand to her lips, "Sorry, I can't help it. This is so cute."

**"No need to apologize, we find your laughter pleasing." He said watching her contently. She blushed at that, causing him to chuckle warmly**.

Trying to ignore the burning in her cheeks, she filled her plate with food. D waited till she filled her plate before doing the same. Waiting for nothing she started chowing down. Eating her food like she was starved, because at that moment she felt like she was starving, and dying of thirst. The amber liquid was actually apple cider, which was a surprise. She did love apple cider and D made sure she didn't run out.

D ate slower, watching her with a look of amusement. He was hungry too, but he was entranced by her. He had never seen her so ravenous. The food was gone before either of them spoke. **"We take it you were hungry."**

Pip let out a sigh and slouched in her chair, "Yeah, sorry about that. I don't know why but I am still hungry... It's not because of you right?" She asked with mild concern.

D shook his head, **"You shouldn't be feeling any of our hunger or emotions right now. Can't blame us for your table manners this time."** He teased.

"Then why am I still hungry?" She whined.

D shrugged and refilled her cup. Pip chugged then sighed in frustration. D wasn't sure why she was hungry but perhaps he could distract her. He rose to his feet and offered her his clawed hand, **"Can we have this dance?"**

Pip giggled and nodded, placing her hand in his as she pulled her to her feet. They danced clumsily around the kitchen, and it was like everything else stopped existing. Light glimmered in her eyes as they danced, and the rest of the evening was filled with laughter, playfull banter and warm embraces. At the end of the night she fell asleep in his arms.

-

It had been a magical couple of days, once she and D had gotten over that initial confrontation. He had spent every moment on finding new ways of making her smile. She couldn't remember a time she had been so happy or had so much fun. Really, she wasn't sure why he was acting like this suddemly but she wasn't going to complain.

Though, ever since that first night, that nawing hunger and thirst hadn't left. In fact it seemed to slowly grow more frustrating over time. D wasn't sure why she felt that way, he had even dropped his new form and resubmerged into her to try and find the answer. But all he found was that she was low on calcium, a problem which he promptly fixed. Yet she still felt so very hungry, so very thirsty. She decided to try to ignore it, that maybe it would go away on its own. So far that wasn't working but she didn't want that to mess up the great time she was having.

Pip and D had snuggled up on the couch to watch Fantasia 2000. They both agreed that the animations and the music were amazing and so this had to be the fifth time they watched it. 

Tonight was the last night before everything went back to normal and the thought saddened her. After tonight, it would all this simply be a memory? Would he go back to just looking out for them? She didn't want to admit it but she was starting to catch feelings for the symbiote. He said this was to gain her trust and prove he could provide for and protect her, yet it had done more than that. She had tried to overlook that most of the sweet gestures, kind words, games, and so on had some sort of romantic spin to them. 

She told herself that he probably didn't understand the concept of romance, or courtship. Despite the fact that she beleived the symbiote's actions were not truly intended to be romantic, she couldn't help but notice that she was falling fast for the gooey sweetheart. He made her feel wanted. He made her feel adored. He made her feel special and she didn't ever want him to stop making her feel that way. 

But, she feared that it all would stop. That tommorrow she would wake up and it would be like a dream. She didnt want tommorrow to come. She wanted this night to last forever.

Alone in her thoughts she sighed softly, causing D to look away from the screen and give her a look of concern. She was leaning against him, his arms around her in a warm lazy hug. Seeing the subtlest of frowns on her face, he tilted his head. **"Are you ok Pip?"**

She looked up at him and tried to smile convincingly, "I'm fine D. Don't worry."

He frowned at her, then paused the movie. He moved away from her and put his hands on his hips. **"We don't need to read your mind to see that's a lie."**

Without his body for support she had to sit up straight. She looked him in the eye and put on a brave face, hoping he really couldn't sense her anxieties. "Seriously, I'm fine. Let's finish the movie, its at our favorite part!"

He grumbled low, then shook his head, **"Pip, why wont you tell us?.."** A odd expression crossed his monstrous features as his voice pitched with fear, **"Was it something we did? Did we upset you?"** He asked like a child expecting to be scolded.

She reached out to comfort him, moving to sit on her knees so she could cup his cheek in her hand. "No, D, No. You have made me so happy since you came to me and these last few days have been the best days of my life. I have you to thank for that." She sighed again, "It's just that I'm scared..."

 **"Of us?"** He asked softly, the sound almost broke her heart.

"No, I... I am scared that after tomorrow... This will be like a dream.... I don't want to go back to the way it was before... D, I... uh, I like this... I like the way you've been treating me. I don't want it to stop..." She struggled to say the words while comforting him and trying to not think about her other weird feelings for him.

D rumbled out a soft laugh and placed his huge hand atop hers, holding and nuzzling it at the same time, **"We wont stop then... Not ever. We will make sure you are happy, no matter what."** His other hand came up and gently carressed her cheek with adoration. Pip sighed happily and leaned forward to hug him tight.

"Thanks D. You're the best you know that?" She murmured into his chest, listening to his rumbling purs.

He chuckled, **"Yes, We are aware."** His response just as sasssy as before all this, yet his embrace never lost it's warmth. He stroked her hair and held her as she quickly drifted to sleep in his arms yet again.


	6. Authors Note

I have bitten off way more than I can chew. I don't want to keep yall in suspense like this. I have every intention of finishing this story and all my others but right now I need to focus on maybe one or two at a time. Cuts down on the stress.

So until further notice this Fanfic is in TEMPORARY HIATUS, until further notice.

Here is the order I plan to do these in.

Thirsty Ink.

Tiz and the Dancing Demon

Bendy the Dapper Inkubus

Pure Heart, Tainted Ink

State of Delirium

Anomalous Circumstances

And Better Than Fiction is a personal thing that will be updated at random.

I apologize for the wait and inconvenience but I would rather pace myself rather than have another writers burnout and abandon everything. Again.


End file.
